There You'll Be
by IronicSymphony
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED* When hope seems lost, can love blossom in the desert? Love it? Hate it? I need to know!
1. Flickering Hope

**There You'll Be**  
Written by Star

**********  
Chapter One  
**********

When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cuz I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
(Faith Hill)

  


Heads were high but hearts were heavy as we toiled through this miserable excuse of an existence. It feels odd to think of it now, out here in the middle of nowhere; little less than three months ago, I'd entertained the idea of romance. 

For me, men had been nothing more than a friend, a Co-worker...anything but what a man usually means to a girl. After many missions and we'd all relax in the lounge, girls would stare at D-boy longingly as though trying to ensnare him in the tangled web of love. Yet he never gave them a glance. He was too shy and heart too beaten to entertain those thoughts, I suppose.

Oh how I could stare forever in those dark emerald eyes of his, if we ever found him again! There's an aching in my heart which no exertion can extinguish, no rest which can expel it. For in his eyes, there was a longing which mirrored my own, too, the same shyness which prevented us from further exploring the blossoming of something special.

Two months, and still no word. Two months ago, our world crumbled and the first real damning defeat which could spell the end of everything. D-boy, Tekkaman Blade lost more then we did that day. He lost more than a place to call home and rest, he lost the last tie to the past and a darling little sister. I can't help but feel responsible. If we ever did find Blade again, how could I look him in the eye? Me, who'd fought against grown men could be knocked out by a dying child. He'd never believe me! We'd sparred before!

Rebin and Milly are fighting again; perhaps if Darkon himself insulted Rebin's cooking...we might have a chance. At least they haven't given in to the stench of defeat as I have. Noaru tells me to be brave, that we will all find a way. He keeps his eyes optimistic...to those who can't read them. To the observer, Noaru's sky blue eyes dance merrily upon a face which knows no meaning of defeat. However, to me, I see a storm brewing upon a face contorted in fury...and bewilderment at how quickly we Space Knights rose from despair to hope, and fell so quickly to despair once more. I know him too well; words lie, his eyes can't. He can still keep his head high, even when his heart's hit rock bottom.

Brave Noaru, my friend for so many years. Loyal and unfaltering, I only need to look to you and my hope can linger for another day.

*****

Noaru returns tired, but accompanied with the wicked and cheeky grin I know so well. As I wash his blistered and bruised feet, he tells with zest how he narrowly missed getting shot when 'acquiring' our dinner.

"...but that fat pig was too slow to catch me, and too poor a shot!"

"But Noaru! Isn't this stealing?" Milly asks warily. "Surely there's people worse off then we..." Noaru waved her off with his hand.

"Milly, I've been scouting that property for days; you should see the way he eats! He's turned starving families away..."

"Then maybe we should give them some." Noaru glared at Rebin.

"I did." His voice was so flat and deep, daring Rebin to say any more, but Rebin shrugged and resumed chopping vegetables.

"At least we don't have to have potatoes again." Milly said with a grin.

*****

With everyone asleep, I climb to the top of the Green Earth in the hopes I can find some peace. However meditation no longer holds the charms it once did, so I find solace staring at the lonely stars, burning millions and millions of light years away. Why? Who knows.

"This isn't healthy, Aki."

"I thought you were asleep Noaru." I hear him chuckle as he sits beside me.

"You didn't eat much tonight; I don't risk being killed to watch you fade away."

"I'm sorry. The others need it more anyway." I could feel him tense and ready himself for a righteous lecture. "No more lectures, I promise I'll eat more tomorrow." I sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"It's only been two months. Don't give up hope Aki." Noaru said softly.

"It's only been two months, and people are already turning into scavengers and against each other. When we need to band together the most, we turn against each other."

"Stop it Aki, I hate to hear you like this."

"It's the truth, isn't it?" His arm goes around me and I can feel his hand through my hair. "At any rate, you won't be able to go looking for food any more."

"And why is that?"

"Apart from us having enough," He begins to protest and his belly rumble unconsciously. "You need to rest. I'm worried you'll catch an infection..." He chuckled.

"A war should happen more often. It's been too long since I've had people worrying over me." A long silence fell between us and I kept my eyes firmly on the stars above. A cool breeze swept past us, but carried no sand or dust to choke us.

"Noaru?"

"We'll find him."

*****

When Noaru's mother died, we were only children. I don't remember much, but I do remember when he ran away. He couldn't have been more than eight because my sixth birthday was a week away. I remember finding him when everyone else couldn't; for hours we lay under the stars just as we were now. Years later, we still find each other under the stars when the cruel whip of sorrow beats against us; I lay against his shoulder and thanked heaven for Noaru. As with D-boy, I feel utterly and completely safe. It's wonderful to have someone like Noaru to lean against and have him keep the weight of the world away.

If only I didn't know you so well, perhaps I'd believe you when you say we'll find D-boy.

*****

If she were any more contented, I believe she'd be snoring. But Aki, thankfully, doesn't snore. It's been so long since Aki and I have been close; I don't dare let her know, but I can't help but feel as though D-boy's taken her away from me.

Insanely jealous? Perhaps in the beginning, but after I realised how much he meant to Aki...whether she wanted to admit it or not. D-boy, you may or may not be out there, but I'll never forgive you if you don't come and save Aki soon. I can only do so much. Aki and I grew up together, started off in military school and together we faced this war.

Until D-boy showed up.

Ever since then, it's like holding sand in the palm of my hand and watching it slip away.


	2. Recourse

There You'll Be  
Written by Star

**********  
Chapter Two  
**********

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

(Faith Hill)

Love burns like a fire; strong, fiery and passionate, gentle, caressing and yielding. I couldn't help but wonder what, if any kind of flame D-boy and I had. Protective, but passionate? What is it about him that makes me want to cling to hope? Why do I still remember him, unable to get him out of my thoughts? Surely if we were _meant _for each other...

Aren't bells supposed to ring or something like that?

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

I think I preferred it when I was blissfully unaware of the double edged sword called love. So powerful, it can cut through your inner demons and triumph over the anguish of the past. So powerful, once taken away it leaves a wound deep and painful, you die a slow agonizing death. Not really dead, but not quite alive, the world seems to stand still and not proceed anywhere.

I never thought it was possible; to love someone so much that the world literally will die without him.

Earth is falling to her knees, its children turning on each other while they scrounge in the dirty bowels for the means of prolonging a signed death warrant. 

D-boy, our only hope is gone.

Why bother any more?

*****

"Come back here you thieving bastard!" Noaru chuckled gruffly as he picked up speed and dodged another branch. Sliding down a shallow ravine Noaru forced his heavy breathing still, much to the protest of his heaving lungs.

"You think he'd the one who attacked Marsh's place last week?"

"Got a lot of nerve to take from us." Noaru's eyes rolled back as the lazy guards whined about their lost dinners. He thought that would be the end of it, that they'd give up and leave.

No such luck.

Noaru heard the sounds of guns reloading, of menacing laughter mixed with curses. Shit, how was he supposed to get out of this?

__

Think Noaru, think!

"Hey, who's that?"

"Hey pretty lady, what you doing out here all by your lonesome, hmm?"

Noaru's eyes snapped open when he heard Aki respond.

*****

"What ya doing out here all by yourself little lady?" Aki felt the bile of contempt rise, but composed, kept it down. A year ago, she'd happily comply with a little combat, but the fighting spirit inside her has now dimmed to a flickering dying candle in the wind.

"I've heard there's been some problems on the plantations; I've disturbed a thief in my garden. I'd be so grateful," Aki's grew husky. "If one of you boys could deal with him. I'm all by myself with no way to defend myself."

*****

Aki stared after the disappearing group with pale contempt. She looked in Noaru's direction and her face distorted in disdain.

"Noaru, it's not going to take them long to figure out, even morons like them." Noaru scrambled out of the ravine and shook his head.

"What a cool liar you are, Kisaragi-sa. You take my breath away; since when could you speak like a sultry temptress?"

Suddenly, Aki slapped him. Hard.

"You bloody idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"We have enough food, but no, you have to piss off people who have enough fire power to take over a country!"

"Aki, they've been taking it from the local farmers and I..."

"And what about your feet? You may not give a damn whether or not they get infected..." Aki face stilled, as she turned it in the direction of her 'garden'. "We have to go, now."

[owari]


	3. Memories

**There You'll Be**  
Written by Star

************  
Chapter Three  
************

Will you show me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach?  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

(Faith Hill)

__

/I don't need your help Aki, leave me alone/

The scene haunted Aki's nightmares repeatedly, but never once haunted her waking dreams. Now as she and Noaru ran for their lives, Aki could feel herself crumble emotionally at D-boy's last spoken words. She thought she knew him better than anyone else and even though Noaru told her he was too stubborn to admit the truth, Aki could see that Miyuki's pain was killing the D-boy she knew.

"Aki!" Stumbling to get up, Noaru grabbed her arm and pulled her up as he looked back frantically. His feet were hurting like hell, but he'd be damned if he got Aki shot because he was a stubborn ass.

*****

Darkness enveloped the two huddled Space Knights like a thick blanked of death. Aki didn't know where she was, didn't know anything except that uncanny quirk of knowing when Noaru was about to do something stupid.

"Don't even think..." She whispered until she heard the muffled sounds of curses and footsteps. Noaru's grip was slackening, but Aki was determined to stop him from being an idiot.

*****

Feeling Aki's grip tighten, Noaru looked down in surprise. He was shielding Aki bodily, so any bullets would have to go through him to get to her. How did she know what he was about to do? If she did, why didn't she understand it was up to him to fix this mess? Ok, even if it was a bullet to the head...

"Screw it, we'll find 'em in the morning."

Aki bit on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing in contempt.

*****

"We were right in front of them, so why..." Noaru chuckled and rolled over on his back.

"Well, you kinda fell over a log and I remembered where I was. Those guys obviously don't take much notice of their surroundings, otherwise they would've known where we would've hid."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see in the morning."

"We're not staying here 'till morning Noaru!"

"Ok, ok, just watch your head." Aki grimaced as Noaru notably limped.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Not now Aki, please, I feel bad enough I almost got you killed." Silence fell as the two made their way back to the Green Earth.

*****

The moon was full and high in the sky, providing the two weary Space Knights with ample light. Noaru pointed out a water hole he found on one of his nightly escapades but Aki shook her head and pulled him back. Both were plastered with mud and the smell drove her mad, but Aki was stubborn - hot shower.

"We're almost there Aki, but I..."

"I know, you don't need to say it."

"Never needed to with you."

"Shut up, the lights are on; what are they doing up?"

"Probably an argument turned pillow fight." Noaru quipped.

"But what if..." Aki froze. What if they'd heard something about D-boy? What if they'd _found _D-boy?

*****

"Noaru! This has to stop! Aki, I thought you knew better!" Milly's mouth dropped as she took in the sight of a red faced Rebin screaming at mud balls that resembled Aki and Noaru. With hands on hips, Rebin continued his assault. "I mean, I know Noaru can't help himself but Aki..." Noaru waved his dirty hand in front of Rebin.

"Can it. We need a shower, or are you blind?"

"Serves you right! If it were up to me I'd have you sleep like that!"

"But then you'd have to wash the sheets." Noaru quipped as he led Aki away.

*****

Needless to say, one bathroom in the Green Earth caused its fair share of problems first thing in the morning. The second bathroom had become a permanent laundry, and since Rebin was the one who decided that, Noaru was the first to remind him why he had to wait so long in the morning.

Where bathroom rights were usually taken selfishly, Noaru shoved Aki in first.

"It's my fault, so I'll wait."

"Will you stop going on like that?"

"After you smell better, now get in."

Rolling her eyes as the door closed, Aki turned to the mirror and smiled crookedly. Who was this mud ball? As if seeing herself doing something sinful, Aki stopped smiling and turned away, peeling her clothes off angrily.

The water was scoldingly hot but she didn't quite care. As the water ran through her hair, Aki calmed the furore in her thoughts. No D-boy, no running, no struggle; all that remained was the sound of the water splashing against her skin.

*****

Noaru lay in bed scolding himself. He had to be more careful next time!

"There isn't going to be a next time," He whispered to the empty room.

"You're damn right." Noaru jumped up, hitting his head on the top bunk. "Rebin took my bed, he said he refused to sleep in the same room as a stubborn blond with a death wish." Noaru grinned and lay back down.

"So why didn't you kick his ass off and tell him to get in his own bed?" Aki almost grinned as she sat by Noaru's feet.

"Milly snores, not only that, she talks in her sleep." Aki turned her attention to the top bunk. "Since when do you sleep on the bottom bunk? You used to throw a tantrum if I took the top bunk." Noaru smiled nostalgically and sighed.

"I guess there's no point wanting something if no one else wants it. You always wanted the top bunk; I wanted it because you wanted it." Aki shook her head softly.

"Child." Noaru's eyes fixed on Aki's defeated form, it saddened him to see his high spirited friend so low. Snaking his arms around Aki protectively, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It seems so long ago, doesn't it? You know out there tonight, I could've sworn we were sixteen and we were back at the academy."

"You taking the wrong turn and me falling down right behind you." Noaru chuckled.

"We were a good team, still make a good one. So don't give up yet partner, I still need a good navigator."

"I wish we were sixteen again, we would've have to deal with..."

"You were still dealing with your parents' death, if I recall. Sixteen wasn't so great an age."

"Yeah, some of us don't get past sixteen." The room was still as silence fell, until finally Noaru found his voice.

"Miyuki chose her path, she chose to be free. She knew what it meant to live, and she chose freedom. I wouldn't want to live as a slave, and neither did she. Neither do any of us, that's why we fight on." Noaru said calmly, wiping Aki's tears away. Aki wanted to respond, but wasn't sure what words to use, so she leaned back against him and allowed the tears to run their course.


	4. Bonfire

**There You'll Be**  
Written by Star

::AN::

A big help to my pal and newly appointed muse, Pixie Wings - for helping me, yet again ^_^ If MSN is good for anything, it's for making it possible for me to chat to this girl. Thanks again Pixie, beware when I pop online!! ::evil chibi laughter::

************  
Chapter Four  
************

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life

(Faith Hill)

Noaru grinned as he remembered the astonishment on Rebin's face...the determination and stubborn glint in Aki's eyes.

"Have you lost your mind Aki? We're Space Knights, not thieves!"

Of course, he knew who's will would triumph.

Earlier that day, he and Aki had witnessed the death of a father, weak from starvation too stubborn to let his family suffer the same fate. Ever since then, Aki was determined to humiliate the greedy plantation owner responsible. Noaru motioned to Aki and she followed, cursing as she saw the fields that were plentiful wilt from greed.

"He doesn't mind letting food go to waste, so long as his gut is full. He destroys the small battler's garden ... why Noaru?"

"He's a bastard Aki, people like that are beyond understanding."

"But those children..." Noaru stopped; he knew where this was going. Whirling around to confront Aki, dirty hands cupped Aki's face, tilting it so her tear stained eyes were level with his. Shaking his head slowly, he wiped a tear from her cheek.

*SNAP*

Both held their breath as their eyes frantically searched. The moon was but a sliver, shedding no light to expose them to their enemy yet they were still dangerously close to being discovered.

Aki was the first to relax, Noaru trusted her and exhaled; a bat screeched overhead. Regaining their composure, Noaru pinched Aki's chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Leave the past where it is, it'll do more harm than good." Aki's smile was faint.

"Agreed."

*****

The raid lasted all night, teenagers making the quick death runs to pick up the food where Aki and Noaru dropped it off. Knowing starving families would have full bellies tonight made Aki smile, but realised the greater task at hand.

As Noaru kept watch, Aki slithered into the ammunition barn with skill; the rafters were high but she had perfect balance. Unwillingly, Aki's thoughts fled back to that dark time in her life; her parents recently murdered in front of her, forced to watch as her parents were lowered into the eternal darkness, she found solace in the mountains with her grandfather who taught her all she knew about the martial arts. The execution style murder Aki witnessed earlier tore through the black veil of hopelessness; someone was going to pay.

Swinging to a perfect landing, Aki glared at the rows of guns and ammunition. As a soldier she had perfect aim, but she'd never used a gun to kill; she felt this way now. What caused her to worry, was that she'd never felt this way before; there always had to be a way to solve a problem without violence.

Not now.

Trembling, she made her way to the side door. Knocking softly at the side, Noaru tapped back and Aki opened the door. His eyes went wild at the sight of the firepower, stored to use on innocent men protecting their families, against those in a desperate situation; to instil fear for no reason at all.

"Damn them to hell!" Noaru cursed quietly. Aki nodded quietly and turned away. Noaru put his arm around her and walked them towards the other end of the barn.

"Noaru..."

"Aki, I need you to focus, remember what could happen if we don't..."

"I know, just..."

"What?" Aki looked at her feet as she spoke.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash, that we'll both get out of this? I don't think I could bare to lose you too." Noaru couldn't speak, she sounded so determined and yet so...

"Hey," Clearing his throat, Noaru's eyes softened. "Have I ever let you down?"

*****

"I swear I saw one of them kids!"

"I was sleeping you crazy old bastard!"

"I was right about that blond guy, wasn't I?"

Aki and Noaru froze, hearing the sound of heavy footsteps growing louder.

"Noaru..."

"I know, you done?" Aki connects the last wire and gives the thumbs up. Noaru nods and stares at the door, as if calculating how long they had for their escape. Grabbing a gun for himself and Aki, Noaru strikes a match. Aki runs to Noaru's side and kicks a hay bale to the side.

"Convenient escape hatch, wouldn't you say?"

"Remember the plan Aki, but just in case..." Throwing a gun her way, Aki nods and rolls under. Grinning as the front door unlocks, Noaru watches the think trail of fire snake its way toward its target.

"So long suckers, see you in hell."

*****

Noaru rolled out and looked for Aki.

"C'mon, we don't have much time..." Aki grabbed his hand from the darkness and was off in racing. Noaru hardly had time to breathe as the bullets began to fire.

"Do you think...the kids..." Aki breathed heavily as she tried to get her words out.

"I'm more worried...about...the explosives..."

At that moment, the ear-splitting boom shook the ground beneath them as they dove for cover. Aki watched as flames devoured the ammunition barn. Debris still flying due to the continued explosions, Noaru pulled his comrade closer, desperate to shield her from any debris.

*****

With the barn still lighting the night sky, Noaru found the path easily.

"I still think we should take another path Noaru..." Noting her slight limp, Noaru offered his assistance. "While I have two legs, I will use them." Grinning as he saw the stubborn pout in her lips, Noaru put Aki down.

"And while I'm a man, I'll rescue a damsel in distress."

"I'm not in distress!" Stumbling over a small branch in her way, Aki yelped in pain. Noaru was fast at her side.

"You were saying?"

"Just help me up, damn you..." Chuckling, Noaru resisted the urge to shout 'I'm right'.

"I'm just a knight in shining armour." Noaru grinned to himself as he helped Aki to her feet and held her around the waist. Aki remained silent, but put her arm around Noaru's wide shoulders to steady herself. Missing his reference to Aki's wounded heart, Noaru continued on, careful of fallen branches.

*****

The night steaming with humidity, their hair full of dirt and caked over their skin, the water hole looked cool and inviting to a silent Aki. Noaru suppressed a chuckle when Aki nodded to his suggestion. The jovial thought quickly dispersed as he caught the sadness on Aki's face. Half an hour ago she was animated with the challenge they'd overcome successfully, why was she so sullen now? Then it hit him.

"Aki, about...what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..." Aki stood on her own and shook her head. Smiling faintly, the dusty Space Knight sat down carefully.

"You and he aren't really that different, you know?" Noaru kept quiet and waited for Aki to continue. Her eyes sought his out and held them in a vice grip. "Not really that different at all...not where I..." Aki paused and looked away. "Enjoy your swim." Noaru allowed himself to breathe and stared at her legs.

"A swim may help your ankle; I doubt Rebin would've refilled the ice-cubes." Still looking to the darkness, Aki replied.

"Just enjoy yourself."

"It's no fun if I've got the place to myself. Besides, you deserve a bit of fun too." He reminded her. Aki blushed, unfortunately Noaru was quick to notice her mannerisms. "What is it now?" Aki wasn't looking forward to trekking back to the Green Earth in a wet shirt, much less the thought of wet undergarments, but the thought of swimming completely naked with Noaru seemed...

"What are you going to swim in?"

"Well duh, the water...oh...yeah..." Noaru laughed at Aki's composure. "Hey, whose gonna catch us? The moon?" Aki rolled her eyes and stared at the mischievous blue orbs glinting like stars against the night sky.

"Well, how do I know Omega's not a pervert?" Noaru chuckled as he threw his shirt to the side.

"C'mon, I won't look." Aki laughed heartily.

"This coming from the biggest hentai in the world?" Kicking his boots off, Noaru grinned in Aki's direction.

"I promise I won't look." Seeing her resistance crumbling, Noaru took Aki's boots off, careful of her sore ankle. "Your parents used to stick us in the bath together, you ain't got nothing I haven't seen." Aki kicked him with her good foot.

"You said you wouldn't look!" Noaru laughed some more, but calmed himself down. Deadly serious, Noaru sunk to his knees.

"I've never, nor will I ever do anything to hurt you and that includes embarrassing you. I don't believe in doing anything to make a woman feel uncomfortable Aki, especially you." Aki's eyes shone with unshed tears as she cocked her head to the side.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

*****

Diving into the depths, Noaru's mind raced. Part of him was ready to enjoy the pleasantly cool water, yet another part of him shivered with troubles. As his strained muscles relaxed against the seductive velvet of the water, Noaru swam to the surface, covering his eyes with hands to humour Aki.

"Can I look now, or is the maiden still in danger of my indecent eyes?"

"This maiden is quite safe, you can look now." Noaru startled as Aki splashed water over his head. Diving below to escape the attack, he grinned. "Anyway, how do I know there aren't any eels or..." Aki screamed as something grabbed her leg. "NOARU!" Kicking furiously, Noaru bobbed to the surface laughing and spluttering water.

"Damn I wish I'd seen your face!"

"Bastard!" Aki spat, splashing water in his face again. Noaru retaliated, scooping up water with his larger hands and drowning her from the spray. Aki swam away, but Noaru was never one to give up a fight.

*****

"You sure that's them?"

"Yeah, I found the path a couple of days ago. It's the best trail to use if you want a quick escape, and the only one to lead to the water hole."

"You did good. Let's get 'em."

"Not yet; lets enjoy the wet shirt competition for a bit."

*****

Noaru stroked in the water contentedly as Aki reached for the shirt she placed on a log drifting near the shallow end.

"We should probably head back soon Noaru, what if someone saw us?" Ceasing his strokes, the relaxed blond swam back to the edge.

"You're probably right; throw me my shirt." Aki obliged and looked for her skirt. Her heart stopped as she heard a gun barrel click.

"Hey sweetheart, looking for these?"

«owari»


	5. Limbo

**There You'll Be  
**Written by Star

::author's note:: This chapter cuts back and forth - to the past and present. I hope you don't find it too confusing ^_^;

Chapter 5

**

I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

(Faith Hill)

**

The wind howled like a hungry wolf, ready and waiting to consume her tormented form. She dared not make a sound, petrified to alert the enemy. Even as she glanced down the twenty foot drop, Aki remained silent and pressed herself against the cliff harder. Louder and louder, the mournful wind howled, up from the darkness that would spell her death.

If only D-boy...

Aki hadn't thought about him for days, necessity called for it. Yet as she stood on a tiny ledge twenty feet from the ground, her mind filled with fantasies as D-boy's handsome yet tormented face floated before her. 

He'd fly on Pegus and rescue her from limbo, holding her close to chase away her fears. Then he'd set her down, kissing her softly before lunging at the two brutes who _dared_ attack...

She almost cried out his name.

_NOARU_!

**

"Hey sweetheart, looking for these?"

Hearing Aki gasp, Noaru lunged at her side, ready to protect her whatever the cost. Seeing two rather brutish looking men at the water's edge, Noaru swallowed hard and remembered their vulnerable state.

"You're the bastard who's been stealing our livestock." Sneered the shorter of the two. He was a bulky, balding, unshaven man with a weakness for whiskey. He was to be on duty of the ammunition barn that night, but had given into a card game where whiskey was legal tender. "Been meaning to have words with you, punk."

"Weeell..." Noaru slurred slowly. "We're kinda busy right now. How does Thursday sound?"

"Yeah, I can see that kid." The taller but by no means leaner of the pair smirked as his eyes raked over Aki's slightly revealed form. His hair grew past his shoulders, oily and unkept. His large hands had killed in the past - snapped necks without a hint of guilt. "I'll have words with your little lady there."

"Like hell you will." Noaru growled, his fists clenching instinctively.

**

When she and Noaru were separated, her mind raced in terror. What would the other man do to him? What would this, dead-fish-smelling man do to her? Considering her options, Aki determined escape on speed alone would fail; the pain in her ankle had eased but she still limped. Wearing little else but her wet shirt, Aki had thought of little else but escape. If all else failed, she'd fall back on the 'ye old faithful' knee in the groin maneuver to escape, no matter the pain in her ankle.

Aki felt giddy with nausea as she remembered being thrown against the trunk of the tree, his fowl breath against her neck as his hands slid down her torso. Bile rose from the pit of her gut and dared to force her over the ledge as she remembered that sickening moment he clutched her rear, his large, brutal hands lifting her as though she weighed no more than a feather, forcing her closer to his reeking body.

They both paused as a single shot echoed throughout the forest.

**

The shorter man introduced himself as Gus as he threw Aki's shirt towards her. Instructing them both to get out of the water, Gus grinned as he feigned ignorance of Noaru's clothes. Licking his lips, he looked towards Aki.

"If you don't want your boyfriend to eat lead, you'll go with my friend like a good little girl." Gus purred as he waved the gun in Noaru's face. Placing a trembling hand on Noaru's shoulder, Aki gave him a determined look before doing as she was told.

"Aki!" Noaru cried out as the taller man led her away.

"Don't be stupid boy, and we'll let her live." Chuckled the whiskey loving Gus.

"Harm her in any way, I swear to God I'll..." Noaru spat venomously before Gus rammed his fist into his gut.

"Time and again you've made me look like a fool. No more, ya hear?!" Confident that Noaru wouldn't try to escape, Gus dropped his guard slightly. "So tell me boy, what's she like in the sack?" Gus leered as he licked his lips.

Unable to see his clothes anywhere, Noaru considered his options. Rising to his feet, Noaru squared his shoulders and spat in the shorter man's eyes.

As Gus wiped his eyes, Noaru moved in. Balling his fists, Noaru slammed his left into Gus' gut, then his right into Gus' jaw. Surprised Noaru would attack him, Gus dropped the gun.

**

Suddenly, Aki couldn't remember how she managed to escape man's vice grip. What had all transpired moments ago suddenly felt like it had happened in early childhood. As worried for Noaru as she was, all that mattered now were the sounds of footsteps, heavy footsteps that grew louder with each breath she took.

**

Falling back onto his military training, Noaru crept stealthily through the forest. The night was still, any noise no matter how soft echoed through the trees. As he counted how many shots he had left, Noaru stumbled upon his discarded clothes. Zipping up his pants, Noaru reloaded his gun and took off to find Aki.

**

Aki held her breath as the footsteps stopped. Afraid to look up, she stared across the gorge and into the void of night. It would be hours before dawn, hours before Rebin or Milly plucked up the courage to come and look for them.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a fix, little lady."

Aki's nostrils flared stubbornly as she forced herself to look up. Repulsed by the memory of what he almost did to her, Aki felt dizzy and held onto the rocks behind her.

"How 'bout we make a deal, eh? I'll help you up, in exchange for you doing as you're damn well told!"

"Tell you what," Aki began superciliously. "Go have a bath, then we'll barter."

**

Noaru smirked as he heard Aki's retort. Advancing slowly, Noaru took aim.

"Yoo-hoo," Getting Gus' partner's attention, Noaru grinned. "I'll make you famous."

**

Tears of relief soaked her cheeks as another gunshot echoed through gorge. Noaru was safe! She was safe!

"Damn it!" Noaru cursed. Lying flat on the ground he tried to reach Aki's outstretched hand, but she'd fallen well beyond his reach. "I have an idea, but..."

"I was so worried when I heard the shot, I thought...I..." Aki choked out brokenly.

"Don't think about that now. Aki, I need to get the Sol Tekka, it's the only way."

"Hurry back Noaru, but please be careful."

**

It had been a long, exhausting day. Noaru ran on adrenalin, petrified that there were more 'guards' out in the forest. Should they find Aki...

The Green Earth was silent as he approached. No lights, no music - probably for the best. Opening the hangar doors, Noaru leaped in the Sol Tekka and took off.

**

The wind howled again, ferociously. _ Not much longer_, she kept reminding herself, _Noaru would be here soon_. She almost cried in anticipation of hearing his voice again and suddenly imagined herself safe in his comforting arms. The image was so inviting, so vivid, she slapped her face twice just to make sure she wasn't falling asleep.

Fully alert, Aki burst into tears as the Sol Tekka grabbed her from the ledge and flew her to safety.

OWARI

NEXT CHAPTER:

Following their ordeal, Aki and Noaru start up the Green Earth. Sick of all the secrecy, Rebin threatens to go to Alaska by himself. As the team walks on eggshells, Aki and Noaru find themselves faced with predicament of another kind.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade II or any of its characters however any original characters appearing within this story do...belong to me.

This story is rated R, if you are unsure whether you believe this story is suitable for you to read or if you feel this story is improperly rated, feel free to contact me at star_aki@hotmail.com. Alternatively, check out the guidelines as set out by fanfiction.net on September 12.


End file.
